powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Stealth Force
Power Rangers Stealth Force, the franchise's 25th season, will air on Cartoon Network in 2017 or 2018 with 40 episodes. It will be adapted from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. SUMMARY: In Feudal Japan, evil demons called the Youkai have terrorised humankind and planned to replace humanity with themselves, starting with the residents of the Unknown Flower Village. Luckily, five of the world's greatest ninjas of the village battled the Youkai. And their leader seemingly sacrificed himself to seal away all the Youkai, except one(Gatomir). In present day, when the Youkai are released from the seal as they resume their goal of world conquest, the Hokage of the Unknown Flower Village selects five brave teens, who are the five ninjas' descendants, to be the greatest ninja force in his ranks as well as everyone's defence unit---The Order of the Star---Power Rangers Stealth Force! RANGERS: ALLIES: *Hokage Goro Tsukasa *Mason Wong *Gia Mingata *Chuck Diego *De Hun-Ge *The Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Orange Track Power Rangers *Brandon *Beta and Skippy *The Resistance VILLAINS: *Akugata-the warlord and leader of all Youkai. He is always on track to spread fear to the human race and gain power. He is Gengetsu Kibaoni's American counterpart, and is voiced by Eric Bauza. *Yaishu-spearhead and swordsman general of the Youkai who is power hungry and will do anything to gain it, even if it means betraying his master. He is Raizo Gabi's American counterpart, and is voiced by Togo Igawa. *Gatomir-the only female general and page of all Ypukai, who gathers fear of the humans in her container. Her container is mostly used to create monsters, summon Zalmaks, resurrecting monsters enlarging them in the process, and such. She is Kyuemon Izayoi's American counterpart, and is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. *Shumako-Akugata's general who sound playful sometimes, but he is dead serious and is able to follow his master's wishes in any matter. Gatomir is very impatient with his agendas. He is Masakage Tsugomori's American counterpart, and is voiced by Stephen Root. *Urago *Count Nekrom *Beemoor *Gaomax *Zalmaks-foot soldiers of the Youkai that look like Vietnamese villagers. *Kitonaks-the upgraded versions of the Zalmaks. ARSENAL: Transformation Devices: *Morph Swords *Burger App Morpher *Hibiki Talisman Multi-Use Devices: *Power Stars **Morph Stars ***Red Star ***Blue Star ***Yellow Star ***White Star ***Pink Star ***Gold Star **Zord Stars ***Warrior Star ***Dragon Star ***Loader Star ***Fu Dog Star ***Train Star ***Elephant Star ***UFO Star ***Surfer Star ***Bison Star ***Tyranno Star ***Lion Star ***Artillery Star **Element Stars **Battle Stars ***Ninja Dagger ***Ninja Bow ***Ninja Claw Sidearms: *Frog Blaster *Amp Player/Kendo Mode/Blaster Mode Individual Weapons and Team Weapons: *TBA Ranger Forms: *Red Jonin Ranger ZORDS: Main: *Shinobi Ultrazord **Super Shinobi Megazord ***Shinobi Megazord ****Red Warrior Ninja Zord ****Blue Dragon Ninja Zord ****Yellow Loader Ninja Zord ****White Fu Dog Ninja Zord ****Pink Train Ninja Zord ***Stampede Megazord ****Gold Rider Ninja Zord ****Bison Rider Ninja Zord **Lion Temple Ninja Zord/Shisamax Megazord *Artillastar Megazord **Phoenix Drone Ninja Zord **Ryu Cycle Ninja Zord **Turtle Tank Ninja Zord **Tiger Carrier Ninja Zord **Panda Cruiser Ninja Zord **Pirahna Sub Ninja Zord Auxiliary: *Green Elephant Ninja Zord/Elephant Battlezord *Cyan UFO Ninja Zord/UFO Battlezord *Violet Surfer Ninja Zord/Surfer Battlezord *Orange Tyranno Ninja Zord/Tyranno Battlezord Alternate Combinations: *Shinobi Dragonzord *Battalion Megazord *Cosmic Megazord *Wavestride Megazord *Stampede Wavezord *Prehistoric Megazord *Artillastar Ultrazord Category:Adaptations Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger